testingoo1oo2oo3oo4fandomcom-20200213-history
Testingoo1oo2oo3oo4 Wiki:Testingoo1oo2oo3oo4 Wiki:Overlord
The Overlord is one of the six upgrades from the Overseer and can be selected at Level 45. Upon upgrading to the Overlord, the tank will get two extra Spawners, doubling the Drones’ spawn rate. The Overlord also gets a zoom upgrade. Design The Overlord features a circular base with four equally-spaced, trapezoid Spawners. Its Drones look like medium-sized triangles and use their respective team color in TDM, Domination and Tag Mode. They will be blue to you and red to everyone else in FFA and Maze. Your drones will disappear when they hit the maze wall. Necromancers, Managers and other Drone users have the same effect when their Drones hit the maze wall. Drones Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Overlord. The Overlord features a similar Drone system to the Overseer, where Drones go towards the mouse cursor when left click is held, and move away from the mouse cursor when the right click is held. The Overlord produces these Drones in pairs at a rate relative to the number of skill points the player has spent on Reload. The Drones deal Damage and take damage as they make contact with enemies. When the Overlord is not controlling its Drones, they will automatically attack nearby Polygons and tanks, or surround the Overlord if there are none. The Overlord can have up to 8 Drones max at any time. Strategy * Strong Against: Almost everything in 1v1 battles * Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Destroyer branch and ramming Boosters when unprepared, Penta Shot, most bullet spammers if the player is unskilled, far away Snipers As the Overlord Recommended upgrades for the Overlord include increasing Drone Speed (to catch enemies), Drone Damage (to harm the enemy), Movement Speed (to chase enemies), and Drone Health (to add protection value and to get Drones past enemy Bullets). In Team DM, Overlords are extremely valuable tanks, as they can hide behind Octo Tanks or Triplets as they support with their Drones, keeping the tanks shielded from enemy fire. Attacking enemy tanks from behind is also an effective strategy in combination with other tanks, because it forces them to turn around, allowing others to close in and kill them. Also, you could make them shoot at your tank while you dodge their Bullets and attack from the side. Most focus only on your tank until they die, when none of their Bullets hit you. The Overlord is good at 1v1 battles but has a hard time in group battles where it can only defend. If the Overlord is surrounded, the best strategy is to run away and use the Drones for blockage. The outcome of a fight between a body damage tank and an Overlord is heavily dependent on the situation. When the Overlord has its drones at the end of its FOV (Field Of Vision) or has repelled its drones off screen and a body rammer appears, the Overlord will almost always be killed. If the Overlord has its drones near it and a rammer attacks, then the Overlord will usually win, although beginners might still get killed as Overlords are tricky for beginners to play. If the Overlord has its drones near it and a rammer decides to hang out at a distance but doesn't actually attempt to go in for the kill, it will usually be a stalemate, as the Overlord doesn't have the movement speed to chase down and kill body damage tanks. It is strongly recommended for Overlords to have at least 6 points in drone speed, penetration, and damage, as well as at least 3 points in movement speed, because otherwise, body rammers can easily kill you. Players using the Overlord should avoid tanks that have high Bullet Penetration or with high Reload. A Sniper’s fast, powerful Bullets can destroy an Overlord if they do not shield themselves with their Drones or kill it fast enough. Survival The Overlord is probably the best tank to use in Survival. If the player is a skilled drone user, the most popular tanks in Survival like the Triplet and the Sprayer will not stand a chance. Against the Overlord Countering an Overlord is quite similar to countering an Overseer. When facing an Overlord, you must either destroy its drones before it can reach you, or flee the scene fast enough. Or if you have an opportunity, you can try to kill it before it can kill you. If you are a fast or high recoil tank, you can easily run away from the Overlord, and if you are a high ROF tank, (Rate Of Fire), you can easily shoot down its drones. However, if you have a high ROF tank that shoots in a single concentrated direction, but doesn’t spread out, like the Triplet or Sprayer, you should exercise caution when fighting an Overlord because although you can easily shoot down their drones if it pulls them towards your front, advanced players will try to maneuver its drones toward your sides or flank, which are your weak points if you are a tank with concentrated fire. If fleeing is necessary, which is often the case when being attacked by an Overlord, moving towards a corner of the screen may increase your odds of survival. This maneuver makes it more difficult for the Overlord to aim its Drones to target a tank fleeing this way. The Destroyer branch is effective against Overlords since their Bullets have high Penetration/damage, and can destroy 4 drones when maxed out. You should attack an Overlord when its Drones are attacking someone else. Use the recoil to boost toward the Overlord to get a better shot and attack the Overlord. If the attempt fails, quickly run away and shoot at the Overlord’s Drones. Although the Smasher and its branch-offs are considered weak against the Overlord, they can maneuver around the Drones and assault the tank itself. However, if there is more than one Overlord charging towards you, you should run, unless you are certain you can take them down. One of the most effective classes for destroying an overseer is a Bullet Damage Fighter. Build 0/0/0/5/7/7/7/7 is a good anti-Overseer-class tank build. Never attempt to attack another Overlord by charging through its Drones, as this guarantees almost instant death. History * On July 30th, the Overlord was nerfed although the exact changes are unknown.